In our society, acoustic comfort is taking a growing importance and a significant engineering time is spent on finding and developing noise reduction solutions. A major source of annoyance is related to flow-induced noise mechanisms such as jets, airframe, trains, rotating geometries and duct systems noise. Often expertise, intuition, and trial-and-error approach is used to identify which parts of a system should be worked on and optimized to reduce noise generation. In some additional examples, some experimental methods such as beam-forming, acoustic holography and two points correlation methods are productively used but require physical prototyping and wind-tunnel testing which are both time consuming and expensive. As another example, Computational AeroAcoustics (CAA) simulations provide flow field information to provide valuable insight on the flow topology.